


Find your Colette

by coolification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e14, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark of Cain's influence is stronger every day, and Castiel thinks he may be able to find someone who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find your Colette

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the spoilers that Cain will be coming back in episode 10.14, and talk about him meeting Castiel and realising he's Dean's Colette.  
> Originally published on tumblr [here.](http://coolification.tumblr.com/post/102733058796/inspired-by-the-knowledge-that-cain-will-be-coming)

"I see my hiding spot is not as good as I would have liked" Cain said, standing up from where he was tending to his bees and giving a calculating look to the man approaching the wooden fence.

"The same locating spell that was used to find you the first time, this time ended up giving Dean’s location, but not before lingering here for a while. I thought it was worth to take a look" his sensible dressing shoes dragged through the thick mud as he walked, but he didn’t seem to care. He was surrounded in that aura angels carried around with them, but this one felt different, Cain couldn’t put his finger on what it was yet.

"I’m guessing of course this is about Dean?" the not-quite-angel nodded, "Well, it’s not my problem then. He got himself into that mess, he will have to learn to deal with it on his own. I felt him turn into a demon, he has plenty of time to do that now." he didn’t seem surprised in the slightest, obviously came expecting a negative answer, but he also seemed resolved to try. Cain decided to humour him for a while.

"We turned him back into a human" not-quite-angel made a pause to take in his reaction with his blue eyes, but Cain didn’t let his surprise show on his face. And he was in fact surprised. He had felt every single kill Dean had made with the blade, he had felt his death, and his resurrection as a demon. He hadn’t felt any other changes in him after that. "But even if he’s back to human now the mark is still a problem, it’s becoming more difficult to control by the day again. I need you to tell me if there is a way he can be rid of it."

"Again, not my problem."

“ _Please_ " his voice sounded strained as he took a step forward, "You stopped killing, there must have been a reason you decided to do that, you couldn’t just simply have learned to control it if there wasn’t a strong motivation behind it" he paused and took a deep breath, "I don’t know why you stopped, but you did, and I think you may care about preventing Dean from causing the destruction you caused."

"Okay, how about you tell me who you are and why you feel different from other angels, and then I’ll invite you to come in and have tea?"

"My name is Castiel, I am a friend of Dean" he made a decent job of hiding his reactions too, but the relief washed over his eyes like a tidal wave.

————————————

Dean made a turn to be met with yet another empty corridor, and he whispered angrily “Cas! where the hell did you go, man?”

The angel had showed up in the bunker after another absence of a few weeks that had been explained away as “trouble with angels”, and had very adamantly insisted that their help was needed for some vague angel case in some remote town in the middle of nowhere. And now Dean found himself alone in an abandoned hotel trying to find Sam and Cas, who had both inexplicably gotten lost in the span of five minutes, and trying not to bump into any of those angels they were looking for.

After a few minutes of fruitless search calling for his brother and his friend, he stopped short when he noticed that room wasn’t empty.

"You rocking the hippie look there, Cain, with the hair and the beard" he said in lack of anything better. He didn’t know why he was there, but he suspected it couldn’t be good news.

"I hear you rocked the demon look for a while, with the blade and the eyes" straight to the point then, good to know.

"Well I’m obviously not a demon anymore, nothing to worry about" Cain’s face instantly changed into an amused expression. Of course he wouldn’t buy his bullshit, he knew better than anyone what it was like.

"Yes, curious transformation that one. See, I felt it when you turned into a demon, but never sensed you turn back. But look at you, there’s obviously nothing demonic about you now, I am impressed."

"I’m not a demon" he was sure of that, the knot of worry on his stomach felt really human.

"No, you’re not, but the mark is even worse than before now, isn’t it?" he raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t accusatory, if it wasn’t because he knew better, Dean might say there was worry to that gesture? Maybe a streak of sympathy?

"Yeah," he swallowed and averted his eyes, focused on a stain in the carpet under the window, "the hunger is worse, and I haven’t even got the blade with me now, Crowley is using it to try to manipulate me again. I don’t want to give in to his games again," he raised his gaze back to Cain, let his voice transpire his despair and pleaded with his eyes "Please, I need to know, is there any way to get rid of this?"

Cain looked at him with sadness in his eyes, and raised the sleeve of his shirt, showing an identical mark on his arm. “If there was any way to drop the burden, don’t you think I would have found it ages ago?”

Dean swallowed and felt his shoulders slump, the knot in his stomach having found a new home in his throat. “Then why are you here? Are you going to kill me?”

"No, I came here to help you" Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, "It seems you could use the help to know how to control it."

"Yeah?" his voice felt strained with hope, he cleared his throat.

"Yes." Cain made a pause to study him before he continued, an unreadble expression on his face, "You need to find something strong enough to change your priorities in life, something that makes you want to stop killing hard enough that the thought of killing again and hurting those priorities would revulse you more than the call of the blade, which will only get weaker in time if you make sure it’s far away from you. You need to find your own Colette to keep you grounded, Dean, there’s nothing stronger I can think of against the mark’s influence than the love and support of someone you love." Cain took a moment to see his words impact on Dean like a cannonball.

"I have Sam," he whispered, "And Cas, he’s family too."

"Your brother is not enough. You can’t spend your lives being each other’s whole world, that much has already been proven, or your love for your brother would’ve been enough to stop you from killing." a small smile showed on his lips before he continued, "And _Cas_ , that angel, much of a family he is when you two seem unable to spend more than a week together and _be there_ for each other.”

"Wait, you know Cas? How the hell do you know about Cas?" he gaped at Cain, bewildered.

"Oh, he stopped by a couple of weeks ago, had some tea, talked about the wonders of bees, made some idle chat about how you are the most important person in his life and it is his priority to make sure that you are not lost to the mark. About how he wants to be there with you every step of the road to help you to the best of his ability. If you’ll let him, because he wasn’t very convinced you want him there, and he’s running out of things to try to fix in Heaven every time he leaves before giving you the chance to kick him out. Maybe you should talk to him about how you want him to stay, so that he can _stay_ and help you in person, be your wingman when you go flirt in some bar in search of the perfect candidate to be your Colette.”

Dean turned away from Cain, stared at the wall, took a moment to get his breathing back to normal, and made his best effort to contain the tears that had suddenly started to press against his eyes. He faced Cain again, but he was cut short before he could get any words out.

"I’m going to steal the blade from Crowley again, throw it into some volcano. Make sure you put your business in order in your end. Bye, Dean, I hope I don’t have to see you again in at least a century."

And with that he was suddenly standing in an empty room, and he heard Sam calling for him in the distance.

————————————

"Where the hell did you go, man?" asked Sam with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, you know, just met with my old friend Cain, no big. There are no angels in this building, are there, Cas?" Castiel didn’t even try to look innocent, he immediately got to the point, while Sam shifted his wide-eyed stare between them.

"What did he say to you? Did he speak of any possible solution?"

"Why don’t we discuss this back home? Come along with us, and after that we can focus on finding a permanent fix to your grace problem too?" Castiel nodded, squinting his eyes at him. It seemed an acceptable plan, as long as Dean wasn’t using it to deflect the attention to other matters.

————————————

Castiel was amazed when he learned the real secret to Cain’s control. It was a beautiful story, and he hoped he could help in anything Dean needed.

When Dean asked him to stay, he did.


End file.
